Under The Bali's Sky
by mr redrum
Summary: Au.first non yaoi zoroxrobin and sanjixnami,eventually yaoi zoroxsanji and yuri robinxnami.some peoples honeymoon are going to get beserk.a going to be long and lots of chapter fic.
1. The First Time They Know Each Other

ONE PIECE**  
**

**TITLE:** UNDER THE BALI'S SKY. (CHAPTER 1).**  
**

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.**  
**

**PAIRING: **Eventually ZoroxSanji and a little bit of RobinxNami.**  
**

**WARNING: **From PG13 to NC-17, maybe. **  
**

**NOTES: **It's an AU (arch!, my first AU!). Sorry if it's rather short. Got caught up in real life (how cliché, I know) and the lazy virus also caught me dead (it's true, you know. My mind were set up at the would be story and moving, but not with my hand, they're being idle hand, lately. And went cramps when I force them to type somethings). But I try my best to update it in a not so long time. It's going to be a long journey for the chapters, though. So, please bare with me, will you?. At last, I'm really sorry if this came out bad and the characters went OOC. And also credited went to kakairupowns by beta-ing it. Thankyou, dude. Thank you.

That morning, almost all of the visitors in the Ngurah Rai International Airport were surprised when a loud shouting came from the arrival air terminal. Their eyes were drawn to a young man with blonde hair that just shouted a moment ago. This young man looked like he was having a huge conflict with another young man in front of him. The other man, the one with green hair, had his hands crossed in front of his chest, his forehead twitching in anger at the blonde, who held a black suitcase in his left hand, while his right hand was pointing an angry finger at the green-headed one.

Meanwhile there were two young girls standing near them, a girl with raven hair watching the two still fighting young men with an amused expression on her face, and another one with orange hair, looking bored to tears.

"See?! This is my suitcase, all right? Not yours. Mine is bigger than yours…" the blonde again pointed his finger from the suitcase in his hand, to another almost identical black suitcase which sat near the green-haired man's legs.

"So? I just thought that was mine, it's not my fault they look the same. But you were right, a suitcase too big like that; definitely not mine. I never bring along all of my clothes when I'm on vacation. That's just like something a girl would do…" the green-headed man snapped back.

The blonde young man got even angrier after that. He already had his free hand clenched in a fist, aching to punch the man in front at him.

"What?! What did you just say to me, you shitty-bastard! How dare you…"

Suddenly, his voice was cut off with a soft yet distinct voice.

"Sanji-kun, that's enough. People are starting to watch, you know…" the girl with orange hair had now slipped her arm under the blonde's elbow. The blonde quickly turned his attention to her, with a little glance up at the crowd that had really began to encircle them.

"Ah, Nami-san! I'm sorry that you have to watch and hear all of the rude conversation between me and the idiot here…"

"Hey! You better watch your mouth, you scrawny little…"

"Swordsman-san, I think that we should go now, too. I mean, this is our honeymoon, don't you want to be checking that our accommodations are ready in our hotel?" The girl with the raven hair was also trying her best to calm down the green-haired young man.

"Oh, so you guys were also on your honeymoon? How coincidental. We're still on our honeymoon too, you know." Nami suddenly said, her hand pulling the blonde closer to the other couple. Soon enough, both girls were getting along in some sort of conversation, just like they already known each other for a long time, despite the fact that they just met.

The blonde's face went sour when he realized that he would have to stand close to his new enemy. But he went closer anyway to the other couple. Besides, he really couldn't disobey his beautiful Nami-san. His beautiful Nami-san that at last had accepted his marriage proposal, after at least one hundred and one rejections. But now, at this moment, Nami-san was his wife! And what could make him the happiest person on the entire planet aside from this, anyway? The answer was nothing. He's happy right now. He's able to reach out for one of his dreams that he's had since he was a kid, which is to become his first love (Nami-san)'s husband. And he will not let that green-headed moronic bastard ruin this moment and distract him from his happiness.

Speaking about the bastard, he admitted that he was a little bit shocked to hear that the bastard was married to the tall beautiful woman with raven hair. What the hell did she see in the bastard, anyway, so that she settled with being married to that shitty-…wait, what was it that lovely woman said about her husband? What did she call him?...Ah, yes. She called him Swordsman-san…hahaha, how _WEIRD, _to be called by something like that in these modern days. His personality must be weird also. Just as weird as his hair. I mean, what kind of person could he be, anyway, coloring his hair green… Sanji snorted.

The man beside him twitched his forehead, being able to detect that the blonde man were actually thinking something bad about him. What the hell you looking at, anyway?! His mind fired up. He didn't like the way the blonde was watching him. Those deep blue eyes were starting to feel like they were boring through his clothes, stripping him bare.

He tried to calm down his hand, which aching to place a punch in the blonde's face.

He knew he would hate the man, the first time they met. This blonde man was the one who fought with him over who'd use the public bathroom first, when they were still up in the plane. Then after they're landed safely in Bali, he had to have crossed with the man again. When he reached his hand out to grab his suitcase after being checked-out by the customs officer, somehow the blonde was reaching out his hand at the same time, and before they knew it, their hands were tangled together over the damned suitcase.

He took a glance at the blonde, and realized that the man was now eyeing his wife. _THE SCRAWNY LITTLE BASTARD WAS TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HIS WOMAN! _And the man was daring enough to do this with him, the husband, standing right here, which meant he was also close enough to finish the bastard off!

"Swordsman-san, did you hear what Nami-san here just said?" His angry thoughts were cut off with his woman's voice.

"What? No, I didn't hear…" he muttered. Still looking with full dislike at the blonde man in front of him.

"Oh… Nami-san here just said that she and her husband will also be staying in the same hotel with us! How pleasant, don't you think?"

_NO!..., _Was all his mind was able to think after that.


	2. The Way His Respect Starting To Grow

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** UNDER THE BALI'S SKY. (CHAPTER 2).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING: **Eventually ZoroxSanji and a little bit of RobinxNami.

**WARNING: **From PG13 to NC-17, maybe.

**NOTES: **It's an AU. I really sorry it took me a long time to continue this story, also I really sorry too that this chapter are not that good and long. Being lazy and got attracted to other stuffs, I guess. My many thank you for DrowningInTheNight-san, Kitsune Tanaka-san, Tiger159-san, 2Rockin'BlackPantedGuys11-san, MmmRoronoa-san and everyone that I forgot to mentioned in here for already reading this story. PS: the credited also went to kakairupowns by beta-ing it. My very much thank you for her ^_^. Thank you.

Getting grumpier and grumpier, the green haired man followed his wife, while watching the other couple tag along out of the corner of his eyes. He was still shocked that they would be sharing the same hotel, and he wanted to talk about it more, maybe asking his wife to rent a room at some other hotel. But he realized that if he did that then that would mean he got no credit for Robin's work. Because, although he'd never say it, Zoro actually appreciated his wife for arranging the wedding and honeymoon, leaving him free to concentrate on his own work.

So, he felt that he didn't have any right to nag his wife about something like this. He tried to calm down, and could see that the blonde man in front of him was actually already flirting with Robin again, kissing the back of her right hand, smiling and throwing around sweet words that Zoro himself never said; sweet words that Zoro didn't even know existed in this world.

HANDS OFF! YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN WIFE, YOU BASTARD! He eyed the blonde's wife, the woman with orange hair, and suddenly realized that she didn't mind her husband's flirting and tossing compliments to the woman beside her. She just walked to the right of him, sometimes giggling at the extravagant words.

Outside the airport, just like a coincidence that seemed to haunt Zoro and go on and on forever, there was only one cab waiting.

"Sir… Taxi, sir?" The cab driver offered, never guessing that his words would be the cue to make both of the male tourists standing in front of him jump in, scrambling to be the first inside the car.

"Why the fuck are you jumping in my cab, you asshole?!" The blonde man snapped.

"You're cab? For your information, I got in first. No one ever said that this was your cab, aho!" The green-haired man ground his teeth together. This scrawny man really got on his nerves!

"It's my cab if I say so!"

"No way! It's my cab, dartboard eyebrow!"

"You want me to kick you through the dashboard, shitty-swordsman?"

"No one can call me 'swordsman' unless I allow them to do so, ero-bastard!"

"Oh, really? Well in that case, shitty-swordsman, shitty-swordsman, shitty-swordsman, shitty-swordsman, shitty-swords – "

"What are you, a child?!"

"… Er, sirs…" The driver tentatively tried to intervene, only to be ignored by them both.

"SIRS!" He tried again, projecting loudly to get their attention. They snapped and turned on him, yelling in perfect unison.

"WHAT?! Just drive!"

_Well, at least they can agree on something…_ The cabbie smiled in relief, settling down in the driver's seat to get going.

Slow but sure, the cab left the airport parking lot, leaving the two women standing in front of the airport, both of them in a state of silent amusement.

"…Ah, apparently they forgot about us" Robin calmly broke the silence between them.

"Yeah, I guess they also forgot that the hotel sent a mini-van to pick us up, too." Nami sighed, pointing out a mini-van with their hotel symbol waiting for them not far away from where they currently stood. "Shall we?" She asked, gesturing Robin to follow her.

Smiling, the other woman nodded. "Of course!"

On the way to the hotel, she giggled. "I wonder what our husbands will do when they realize that they left us at the airport…"

Nami smirked. "They're _men_. Their egos will probably keep them from realizing it for at least a few more minutes. _Ne_, Robin, don't you think they've been getting along well since the plane ride?"

A brief moment of silence, before both women burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, quite a ways away from the two women gossiping about their husbands, said husbands were still bickering in the cab.

Another few cuss words thrown back and forth without pause made the driver lose his remaining patience.

"Sirs! Please stop fighting, or I will kick the two of you out of my cab right now!" He shouted, trying to muffle his worry that he would need to be abrupt with both tourists, which would lead to no paycheck for him to bring home for his family.

It wasn't working. They continued to bicker, and after the blonde tried to aim a kick at the green-haired man that made the driver duck while driving, he'd had enough.

Pulling his car to the side of the road, he parked and got out, only to open the back door, causing his two passengers to look at him, questioning expressions written all over their faces.

"I'm really sorry, sirs. But if you two don't stop fighting, then I have to ask you both to get out. I don't have enough money to pay for this cab if it gets damaged, and if it gets broken by a tourist couple who prefer to fill their honeymoon on this beautiful island of Dewata with fighting instead of being lovey-dovey like many other couples that I've seen, then – "

"Wait, wait… How did you know that we're on our honeymoon?" Sanji interrupted the speech. His words hit him with a spontaneous realization, and turned to face the other man, who had a similar look of shock on his face. Apparently, he realized it too.

"SHIT! We left our wives at the airport!" They shouted together.

"What? What wives? You've got wives?!" The driver exclaimed, surprised.

"Of course we do, you shitty-cab driver. You just said it yourself, that you know we're both on our honeymoons. Don't act so surprised and drive, will you?! We need to get back to the airport, pronto!" The blonde man took out a cigarette and lit it, obviously trying to ease his worry for leaving his beloved Nami-san alone in an unknown place. Her delicate body must be shivering in fright, left all alone. Ah, how stupid he was! Sanji sucked in a huge lungful of cigarette smoke.

At his side, Zoro sat in silence, staring out the window. But, Sanji could see that he was worried about his own wife too, considering how he clenched his hands in tight fists.

A hint of a smirk lingered at the blonde's lips, and he began to respect his new rival._ Hn, maybe this shitty-swordsman isn't so bad after all…_

The cabbie quickly returned to the driver's seat, setting a course back to the airport, all the while muttering under his breath about how stupid he was for thinking that these two gentlemen were lovers. He could tell that they were on their honeymoons because their rings were still new on their fingers. The way they bickered had reminded him of how he and his wife spat at each other back home, and he'd jumped to conclusions.

Berating himself for thinking like that, he steered back into traffic. Slow but sure, the cab headed back to the airport.


End file.
